The present invention relates broadly to R.F. measurement instrumentation, and in particular, to a high sensitivity millimeter-wave measurement apparatus.
In recent years an increased interest in millimeter-wave systems has developed. As component technology matures, significant efforts are being made to exploit the advantages that this spectral regime offers. As millimeter systems evolve, instrumentation and measurement techniques for system evaluation should also be developed. The problem with the existing millimeter-wave measuring instrumentation is that the receiver noise level increases with frequency. One alternative solution is to increase the transmit power. However, significant transmitter power increases are very expensive and increase the potential for radiation hazards. A second alternative approach to measuring millimeter-waves is to reduce the noise level in the receiver unit in the measuring apparatus. The instrumentation measurement apparatus system described in this application was developed to measure antennas and radar targets with the same sensitivity available at microwave frequencies.